Proposition
by Darth Vader C11
Summary: This story is about Ciel as a cheerleader. (Yeah yeah I know just keep reading though.) When he is offered a rather seductive proposition by his boyfriend Sebastian, he is suddenly motivated to win the competition. One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


**Ciel the Cheerleader One-shot**

_This fic is really "rated R" so like. Yeah. Just so ya know. (And also, writing like this makes me extreeeeeeeeeemely nervous because well. It's a bit awkward haha. Just a heads up, it took me a while to write this and not delete everything at the end.) _

**A/N: This is A fic about Ciel the Cheerleader (yeah he's still a boy but hey I had two guys on my team) written by a cheerleader, inspired by an Anon ask on Tumblr who wanted to see Ciel in a girl's cheer uniform doing "certain things" with Sebastian. Wherever you are Anon! This is for you! There's a bunch of random cheer terminology that /should/ be easy to figure out, but just in case, there's a definition thing at the end :) Eh it's never explicitly stated what year Ciel is in, but if you want to assume he's a senior in high school, you can. (so that'd be like, 18) OKAY thanks for reading, here we go.**

* * *

_Stunts. Jumps. Cheer. Dance._

"The air was thick with the tension of the approaching competition. Each high school cheerleading team was burdened with its own anxieties: forgetting the dance, dropping a stunt, failing to make sharp motions. Almost all of the cheerleaders in the gym were concerned with fixing hair, make-up, and fingernails - all except Ciel, who was struggling to keep one thing off of his mind.

_Stunts. Jump. Cheer. Dance. _

He rehearsed the routine again in his head, running his sweaty fingers anxiously over the cotton of his uniform, then the pleats of his skirt. His brows knitted together as he flashed back to the moment when the coach begged him to join the team. They had desperately needed someone to fill the void after Becky broke her back, and the only person available who was strong enough to tumble and looked good in a skirt . . . was Ciel Phantomhive. Eventually, Ciel found the one thing that would keep him interested in cheerleading: the so-called reward that Sebastian Michaelis would give him if he did well. So here he stood, fretting over the impending performance, hoping Sebastian would allow him to get even a small taste of his divine cock.

_Stunts. Jumps. Cheer. Dick. Wait. No. That's not right._

Then, as if on cue, there was Sebastian. With fervent eyes he peered out from the crowd at Ciel and grinned. Catching the cheerleader's eye with an encouraging lift of the lips, Ciel found himself at a loss for coherent though. He couldn't manage to tear his eyes from those lops. Those thick, succulent lips, repetitively licked by a saccharine tongue [that Ciel wanted to twist relentlessly against his.

His efforts to concentrate were destroyed by the worst memory that could have possibly entered his mind at the time - especially since he was [wearing] an incomprehensibly thin skirt. It was the memory of the first football game he cheered at, when the tall and undeniably handsome Sebastian gave him the first of many propositions. Ciel had been anxious all night about landing his round-off back handspring full, and Sebastian knew it. To the latter, there was one sure way of calming the boy down.

"If you land it..." Sebastian had [said] in a strict but [sexy] [rasp], "I'll allow you to give me a blow job."

At that, the younger male's eyes [sparkled]. He had been basically begging Sebastian to let him do it, but the other simply resisted, assuming that such things couldn't possibly be pleasing to both parties. So now, that Sebastian was finally giving in, Ciel finally had the motivation he needed to land the move. After Queen Victoria High had won that game, Sebastian dragged Ciel behind the bleachers and thrusted into his mouth until he came. Some people just derived a great and inexplicable pleasure from pleasing others, and Ciel knew that more than anything, he was one of those people.

Competitions, however, were a different story. Win, and Sebastian would grant to him what he so urgently wanted. Lose . . . and he would be deprived and punished.

_Crap. Ciel. Concentrate. _The boy waved a hand in front of his perspiring face and continued to chide himself. _Concentrate. You have to concentrate. _

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the State Cheerleading Competition today. Put your hands together for the first team today, all the way from Queen Victoria High School!" The deafening announcement resonated around the gym, and Ciel's heart dropped.

_Oh shit. That's us. _The girls glanced around at each other and at Ciel, smiling brightly for encouragement before they took their places on the large blue mat. The music of the routine blasted too loudly in Ciel's ear, making his nerves climb as they transitioned to the stunts. His profusely sweating palms started to slip on his teammate Sammy's shoe as Ciel pushed her up into an extension. She's smiled widely at the judges, but her eyes burned like fire when she safely returned to the floor. A harsh whisper of, "what the fuck do you think you're doing" reverberated in the boy's ear before the team ran to perform the jumps. "Go! Queen! Victoria!" They yelled between each jump, and Ciel could only think about how funny it was that he gained the flexibility for a toe-touch by straddling Sebastian's hips.

"This is the High School of Victoria Our Queen! Watch us kick your ass with this awesome routine!" He was sure they would get disqualified for that cheer. But either way, he had to keep moving. He had to keep striving towards that first place trophy, or he would be denied when it came to his boyfriend.

As his team's tumbler's slapped their hands against the mat, he couldn't help but imagine Sebastian's strong hands slapping his ass. _Come on. We have to win this._ Throughout the dance, he kept his eyes locked on Sebastian's as he got down on his knees for his part of the dance, making it as sexy and appealing as a high-school cheer routine could be without being appalling. He even scheduled in an "accidental" skirt malfunction that could only be caught if someone was staring at him the entire time, which he knew Sebastian was.

Then, it was over, almost as soon as it started. With the music off and his teammates out of breath, they all dispersed during the applause to await the awards ceremony. In a straight line, they walked back to the locker room just as Ciel caught Sebastian's seductive smirk on his way out.

"I am going. To kill you."

Sammy's spiteful words slipped into one ear and slid out of the other. "Do you guys even want to be cheerleaders? Or should I trade you for the dance team?"

Nothing - not the team captain's bitching, or the painful loss, or even the rest of his teammates trying to comfort him could turn Ciel's mind from Sebastian. He would surely have to pay for the loss somehow. It was disappointing to think of deprivation, and yet, exciting. His "punishment" would most likely be enjoyable anyway.

The parents filed in, some bearing flowers and others rubbing the backs of their crying daughters. A couple calls of "congratulations" and "maybe next year" flooded the gym. But when at last most of the families left, Ciel heard what he had been straining to hear: a deep and velveteen voice directing, "come with me."

The car ride home was soundless, except for the occasional scratch of Ciel squirming against the back seat in burning anticipation for what was to come. Sebastian finally shattered the silence by remarking, "You remember what I said would happen if you lost."

"It was _second place_ Sebastian. Surely you can't deprive me for that."

A short and disbelieving puff of air escaped the driver's lips as he smirked. "Who said anything about deprivation?"

Blood [rushed] to the other's pallid cheeks, heating and coloring his face with a pretty pink hew. The weight of anticipation weighed heavily upon the boy's shoulders until finally, they pulled up into the driveway.

Finally, they made their way into the house, which was stoic, enormous, and marble-plated, just like Ciel remembered. The decor was cold. But Ciel knew his boyfriend's home would be warming up soon.

Sebastian shut the door, eyes to the ground as he slipped off his shoes and placed them neatly in the corner. Ciel began to struggle with his uniform, tugging desperately at the skin-tight crop top as he wished to forget the competition loss as soon as possible.

The closet door slammed shut, the bang of wood-on-wood echoing up into the high ceilings. Ciel startled, ceasing his efforts as Sebastian ordered him to "leave it on."

Ciel grinned, knowing that Sebastian always liked the idea of Ciel being a cheerleader. "So what's my punishment for that . . . crippling loss?" Ciel questioned as he smoothed down the top and strode over to Sebastian, going up on tiptoes to encircle the other's neck with his thin pale arms.

"Hm. Don't you have any patience?" With only those words, Sebastian tossed the boy over his shoulder and ambled over to the living room, tossing Ciel on the black velvet couch they used to make out on. Ciel laughed, quieting as Sebastian dragged him backwards into his lap and kissed Ciel over his shoulder.

"I...like where this 'punishment' is going." He whispered against the other, gasping as his legs were forcibly pushed into a straddle over his boyfriend's knees. They kissed again as Sebastian kneaded at the thighs that protruded from the short pleated skirt. "Enough. Stop playing with me. Give it to me. Please?"

"Is _that_ what you want?" The older one cocked an eyebrow, examining Ciel's smile before wiping it from his face. Immediately after, he flipped Ciel over onto his stomach to reveal the tempting and alabaster swelling of a cute butt under polkadot spankies. "I believe you've misinterpreted my definition of punishment," he dictated before delivering a harsh slap to the boy's skin.

Ciel yelped at the brief contact and the slight rush that came with the pain, but arched into it, moaning, "punish me then" into Sebastian's ear. He withstood the spanking for only a few moments more before his own deep desires struggled to be addressed. He leaned back on his calves, rubbing his cheek against Sebastian's lap as he started to fumble with the buttons of the man's pants.

"No. You're under punishment," Sebastian said with a light slap to the younger's hand.

Disappointed, Ciel lifted Sebastian's shirt and touched his nose to his exposed abdomen, dragging his lips lightly across the skin to whisper into it. "I want it more than anything . . . to taste you . . . to make you tremble under my lips. That's all I want." One more light and fluttering kiss was delivered to Sebastian's abdomen, and only one single beat of the boy's heart passed before Sebastian's fist was in Ciel's hair.

He pushed the boy's head down and as Ciel groaned into it, threading his fingers through dark blue strands while gently petting and pushing at the same time. Ciel's face was pressed against the outline of Sebastian's dick and it was all he wanted. He whimpered helplessly, eying the thick contour with nothing but impious thoughts. Mindlessly, Ciel grabbed at the other's pants, earning himself another light slap.

"What did I say?" It was stern now; serious. Still, Ciel would not give up.

He looked up at Sebastian from under heavily lashed lids, his, [huge] cerulean eyes looking so innocent and pleading...so devious. "Mhm . . . and what if I did this?" Staring intently into Sebastian's eyes, he decided to simply start caressing him through the cloth before making a proposition of his own. "You told me yourself how well I suck cock. So let me remind you."

They locked eyes, staring in silence. Breath came from each male in small pants of [anticipation] and insatiable desire. [Suddenly} Sebastian snarled, giving in to himself and pushing his hips up to shove his pants down. "You're not off the hook yet Phantomhive," he muttered over the clink of the belt as it was stripped off. He then gave a guttural growl through gritted teeth, commanding Ciel, "Get your ass over here." He caught Ciel's smirk, satisfied when it slipped into a licentious groan.

The younger's lips parted just slightly enough to allow a contented "aah..." to slip out, his lusciously lidded eyes still staring into Sebastian's scarlet ones.

"Remind me then." He presented his hand to Ciel, who liberally soaked them with his tongue, glossing them over while never severing the audacious eye contact. He pulled them away, delighting in the soft whimper of disappointment Ciel gave at the loss of contact.

Sebastian then went back to teasing the reddened skin, pushing away the thin layer of fabric so that he could tease the boy's entrance. And from that alone, and the sight of Sebastian's rigid dick, Ciel lost it. "If you did that I couldn't possibly think straight . . ." and in a smaller voice, "plus. I'm still [sore] from last night. Just give me what I really want. Make me forget about being second place."

Of course, Sebastian enjoyed making the kid scream and squirm. But if that was truly what he really wanted, Sebastian could adjust his morals for a few hours. His eyes shifted to Ciel's exposed ass in that cheerleading uniform, and he twirled the pleated fabric around his fingers as he contemplated losing access to the visible flesh.

". . . Please Sebastian . . ." Ciel droned playfully, leaning down to give a reserved kiss to the tip of the other man's now unclothed dick.

Sebastian stroked his cheek, taking his chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger, bringing the boy's face up to kiss him before waving him off to do what he pleased. An impish grin crossed Ciel's face as he dropped to his knees, licking the dryness from his mouth and staring at his one reason to forget about the competition.

Starting to slowly lick at his boyfriend's dick, Ciel moaned when Sebastian's hand lightly grabbed his hair. He delighted in the way his actions catered to all his senses; taste, touch, smell . . . it was an overabundance of satisfaction. And Sebastian himself - the slight furrow in his brow accompanied by the reserved exhalations of breath from parted lips prompted Ciel to take him whole.

"Shit Ciel . . ." the older man breathed, pressing down firmly on the kid's head until he gagged. Saliva spilled from swollen yet smiling lips, and Ciel stuck his tongue out to [twirl] over heated skin. Lustful moans from the other encouraged him to encircle Sebastian's cock with his lips once again, and as he pulled and licked at the extremity, the other man thrust farther down Ciel's throat. The younger male moaned around it, making eye contact just in time to catch scarlet eyes focusing on his arched back and skirt-covered behind. Increasing his rhythm, the high-schooler took each articulation of pleasure as an incentive. Pausing, he panted, "Come for me Sebastian" before using his small hand to finish the other off.

They maintained eye contact, one straining to restrain his labored panting, the other struggling to keep his tempo. All it took was another, slow and winding lick from base to tip and Sebastian gave a strangled cry as he came into the boy's mouth. After taking one last look at the younger male, Sebastian relaxed into black leather of the couch, resting his head on the top. A few moments of satisfied silence radiated about the room, Sebastian catching his breath as Ciel licked remnants from his chin and lips, until Ciel spoke.

"Can I have more...?" He asked with a grin after rising from his knees to brush his uniform off and check it for smudges.

After a moment of though, Sebastian returned his grin. "Let's see how well you do at the game tomorrow."

* * *

The End! *ha-cha-cha-cha! Ha-cha-cha-cha! A chattidy, chattidy Cha!*

**A/N: HOLY FUCKING HELL that was TOUGH to write. My lord. Almost every single sentence I looked at and was like, "Holy crap did I really write that?!" I tell ya. You can write smut for a long time and it will never get any easier. Anyways. Thanks for reading this crap.**

**_Cheer Dictionary: Extensions are when the flyer (person up in the air) stands on top of the bases' (people holding them up) fully extended hands. Tumbling is basically a synonym to gymnastics. Cheerleaders have to wear spankies (like girl's boxers) under their skirts so when they tumble/ are up in the air, they don't flash the judges._**


End file.
